(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming a pseudo-diamond film on a surface of a blade of a cutting tool or a semiconductor material in order to improve characteristics of the blade or to protect the surface of the semiconductor material.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Blades of an electric razor is generally produced by pressing or electrocasting steels or nickel alloys. Usually, an electric razor has a fixed blade and movable blades. The two types of blades contact each other on their cutting surfaces and both blades are worn and get less sharp due to the friction.
Recently proposed to overcome this problem is coating a pseudo-diamond film on blades of the synthetic resin or stainless steel by ion-plating (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open Nos. 61-52887 and 61-52888). Such method involves the problem of weak adhesion of the film and the blades, which are made of different materials.